


You’re Home Now.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [34]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grieving, Happy Ending, M/M, ian is “dead”, mickey is a mess in his own way, mickey is sad, ugh I love gallavich so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:The day Svetlana goes into labor, The Gallaghers and Mickey get news that Ian's group got attacked and is assumed dead (they can't identify the bodies). When Svetlana comes home with the baby and asked Mickey to name him, he names him Clayton. If you want a (kinda) happy ending, Ian could run away from his group just before they were attacked and after a depressive episode, comes back to his base. Lip and Mandy are still together.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	You’re Home Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @valeskamonaghan  
> Tumblr: @valeskaheart

“Mickey!” Mandy shouted, “Wake up!”

Mickey groaned, “The fuck are you doing here?”

“You’re not living at home anymore so I had to reach you somewhere. Your wife is in labor!”

Mickey just sat up slowly, “Good for her. Tell her I said good fucking luck.”

Mandy went to say something but Debbie ran into the room with a red face and breathing heavily.

“Mickey, you need to get downstairs! It’s about Ian.”

Mickey rushed out of bed and pushed his sister out of the way causing her to slam into the wall but she was right on his tail, wanting to hear about her best friend.

The Gallagher’s were sitting around the kitchen and there was a note in Fionas hand.

“What’s going on?” Mickey asked, “Is he okay? Where is he? Is he coming home?”

They all looked over at him before looking away.

“His group got ambushed, Mickey.” Lip whispered, “Everyone is assumed to be dead.”

“Oh my god.” Mandy sobbed.”

“Let’s not think bad things.” Fiona said, “We can’t think like that!”

“Assumed? You mean they don’t fucking know? Where the fuck did they get attacked? How are they going to send letters out to family and assume they’re dead and freak the family out?” Mickey ranted, “That’s not a fucking answer! He’s not dead!”

Mandy put her hand on his shoulder, “Mick.”

Mickey pulled away and ran out of the house before anyone could say anything else.

Lip walked over and pulled Mandy into a hug as the others sat there in a heavy silence.

Mickey didn’t know where he was going but he just had to run.

It took him a few days of hiding out before finally walking back to his dads house only to be greeted with Svetlana yelling at him for not being at the hospital.

“Get off my fucking ass.”

“Come see your son.”

“No.”

A soft wail echoed through the room so Mickey slowly walked over to peer into the crib that sat in the living room.

“What did you name him?”

“No name.” Svetlana replied, “Wanted to choose one together.”

Mickey stared at the baby who was peering up at him, “Clayton.”

“What?”

“You fucking deaf? I wanna call him Clayton.”

“He has Russian middle name then.”

“Sure what the fuck ever.”

“You change his diaper?”

“Fuck no. I’m going to bed.”

All he wanted to do was sleep and pretend that he would wake up back at the Gallagher’s with Ian behind him.

For the first time in a long time, Mickey cried.

“He’s not getting out of bed, Lip.” Mandy sighed, “It has been two weeks.”

Lip put his hand on hers, “We are all taking it differently, Mandy. He’s grieving.”

Mandy let out a small sob, “He just can’t be gone.”

“Come here.”

Lip pulled her into him and they sat there on the couch both silently praying for their brothers and their partner.

The days passed and Mickey eventually came back to the Gallagher house to be surrounded by Ian as much as he could. Svetlana was pissing him off and he just needed to get away from her.

“Mickey?”

“Yeah, Carl?”

“Wanna beer?”

“Sounds good.”

The two talked about everything but Ian but they both knew he was the topic they were dying to talk about to relive themselves of the weight they were feeling.

Kevin allowed Mickey to work at the Alibi to keep himself distracted and it worked. He found himself talking to Tommy and Kermit as if it was a normal day and his heart wasn’t breaking. 

It wasn’t until about a month after they got the letter that Mickey’s world finally had sun again.

“Mickey!” Fiona shouted, “Mickey, get downstairs! He’s home!”

Mickey groaned and rubbed his palms into his eyes not really sure what Fiona was yelling at.

“Hi, baby.”

Mickey sat up so fast that his head spun.

There stood Ian in clothes that were too big for him, his hair a mess and he looked so tired. 

“Ian?”

“I’m home, Mick.”

Mickey rushed out of bed and wrapped his arms around Ian and pulled him into the room. He closed the door behind them and he just held on tight.

“You smell so good.” Ian whispered, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“You fucking twa-fuck. Can’t believe you’re here. You smell terrible but you’re here.”

Ian laughed, “And I’m here for good. I promise. I saw my family and I told them I had to see you and then they could ambush me.”

Mickey tensed, “Don’t say ambush.”

Ian kissed the top of his head and pulled back so he could look at him, “You haven’t been sleeping have you?”

“Fuck off about me. What about you? Where the fuck have you been? I thought you fucking died!”

Ian sighed, “Let’s lay down, Mick. My body is aching.”

Mickey was clinging to Ian like a koala but after a month of being apart the two just wanted to be as close as possible.

“I stopped taking my medication for a couple days and things spiraled.” Ian admitted, “I just took off without telling anyone.”

“The attack happened when you were gone.”

“Yep. I hate myself for leaving my group and friends behind, Mick. It’s all my fault.”

“None of that, Gallagher. You’re safe now. What happened fucking sucks but it isn’t your fault. We are going to get you back on your pills and get things straightened out. You’re going to be back to being that asshole that annoys me in no time.”

Ian smiled and ran his fingers under Mickey’s eyes, “You need some sleep, Mickey.”

“I’ll sleep better with you here.”

“I’ll sleep better with you and a bed.”

Mickey kissed Ian as hard as he could, “Your family will have to do without you for a few hours. I just need to be here with you. Svetlana had the baby and it kept me awake. I would run at all hours and I just couldn’t focus, Ian. You’re here and this is where I’m going to be for the next few hours.”

“Let’s get some sleep, Mick. We can talk about everything later.”

“I love you, Ian. You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m here, Mick. I love you and I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good. Now let’s get some sleep and then you can get a shower.”

Ian grinned and cuddled into the other boy.

It was the best sleep they got in over a month.

After a shower, a quick romp in the sack, the two went downstairs to be greeted with family, Kevin and Veronica and a mess of food.

“Welcome home, Ian.” Mandy smiled, hugging him.

Ian looked back at Mickey and smiled, “So good to be home.”


End file.
